


Through the Ages

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fools in Love, M/M, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, Smut, Smut through the ages, There's angst to go with the smut, angsty fluffy smut, loving smut, no beta we fall like demons, smut written by ace author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: Sure, I could write another post-Apocanot getting together scene. But what if instead they'd been together far longer? What if their first kiss was two thousand years ago?Just an angsty smutty fluffy view of my favorite angel and demon through the ages.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Through the Ages

**4004 BC**

Crowley let himself move closer to the angel, further under his wing. Aziraphale. He had said his name was Aziraphale. And he’d given his sword away. He’d disobeyed Heaven without asking questions.

And now he was shielding Crowley with his wing.

And Crowley knew he was in love. Knew that this angel had somehow stolen his heart with a conversation that lasted less than a few minutes.

He also knew he shouldn’t – couldn’t- be in love with an angel. He was Fallen. He wasn’t worthy of an angel, let alone the one tasked with guarding Eden itself. He also knew he wasn’t going to be able to drag himself away. Not fully.

The rain was stopping. Crowley allowed himself one more long look at the angel before bidding him goodbye. He hoped the angel would stay where he could seek him out.

\---------------------------

**3004 BC**

The rain began to fall and Crowley found himself staring at Aziraphale. The angel couldn’t think this was a good idea. Couldn’t believe in this idea. He and Aziraphale had met and discussed various ideas over the years, but none was as harmful and painful as this.

Then he saw Aziraphale’s breath hitch and realized the angel was holding back tears.

The humans around them were scattering. None wanted to be out in the rain. Crowley held out his hand. He knew it was dangerous. He knew it was risking destruction for them both if they were seen. He held out his hand.

Aziraphale took it and held on. Crowley tried to ignore what felt like an electric surge through him at the first touch of the angel’s hand. He wanted more. He wanted to touch Aziraphale more, this special angel. This unique being. He wanted to take him and stroll away from here and learn all about him.

Aziraphale started talking. “I’ve got, er, a space for myself on the ship. Noah thinks I’m sent from God, you see. Saved me my own small bunk. No one would question if I brought along one more snake.”

Crowley glanced around them once more, ensuring no one was looking. Then he transformed into his snake form, wrapping slowly around Aziraphale’s arm then around his waist. He moved slowly, giving the angel every chance to say no. Instead once he settled, Aziraphale began walking towards the ship.

Crowley tried not to implode from the sheer amount of unexpected touch. Even in snake form, it was overwhelming. He wondered if Aziraphale even noticed.

Once in Aziraphale’s small room in the ark, Crowley gently pulled himself away from the angel and settled into a small pile on the bed. Aziraphale smiled at him. “Stay there, you’ll be safe until this is over.”

Assuming we’re not caught, Crowley let the thought flick through his head. He hoped no one bothered to check in. He’d need to think of an excuse in case they did.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy spending the next few months sleeping next to Aziraphale’s side. The angel even began stroking him from time to time when he was in snake form. Crowley shivered under the touch. When the coast was clear he’d change forms and they’d talk late into the night. Of life and rain and humans. Of whatever it was they could come up with.

At least twice Aziraphale excitedly took Crowley’s hands during conversation before his cheeks flushed.

Crowley wondered what it all meant.

\------------------------

**33 AD**

They slowly walked away from the crucifix together. “Want to get some wine, angel?”

It wasn’t the first time they’d had drinks together. Though for Crowley’s taste they hadn’t seen each other near enough over the intervening centuries, but they’d never been parted long. He’d tempted Aziraphale to that first dinner out easily enough and their first drinks had been not soon after.

Each moment spent with Aziraphale was still one that Crowley treasured. He noticed Aziraphale was taking the lead and he followed a step behind the angel. Just far enough that Aziraphale kept glancing back over his shoulder to ensure Crowley was following.

Eventually he led him into a small hut. “I hope you don’t mind, but lately Gabriel’s been watching. I thought it may be best if we went somewhere indoors. And less likely to have anyone else watching.”

Crowley simply smiled as he stepped into what was clearly Aziraphale’s home. It was small. A small bed area, a shelf full of scrolls and a desk, and two chairs. There was a cabinet that Aziraphale was opening to pull out two cups and a skin of wine.

“Gabriel has been watching?” Crowley gently prodded. He didn’t care if Hell found out where he was. He had an iron clad excuse now. Had planned it out centuries ago.

“Yes, I think it’s because of all that was going on with the Son of God, you know.” Aziraphale finally looked up from the cups. “That’s why I hadn’t sought you out lately. I didn’t want you to get into trouble for fraternizing with an angel.”

If Crowley had been drinking he would have spit it out. “Fraternizing?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if you noticed, my dear, but I do rather like spending time in your company. And I could almost explain away us talking, but I wanted to be where they wouldn’t notice anything else like say…” Aziraphale trailed off and held out his hand. Crowley took it gently.

They’d held hands before, on numerous occasions. Always carefully. Always indoors. Usually under a table or the like. Part of Crowley had wondered if Aziraphale understood the risks. Now he knew he did. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand.

  
“S’not like you’re kissing a demon or anything.”

“I mean I wouldn’t be, that is, I wouldn’t mind-“ Aziraphale cut off and just stared at Crowley.

  
Crowley took a moment to reflect that neither of them had touched the alcohol yet. Then he simply whispered. “Angel?”

“May I?”

Crowley didn’t trust his mouth to make words, so he simply nodded.

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him. His lips were softer than Crowley had thought they would be. At first the kiss was chaste, careful. Aziraphale seemed to almost pause, and then the kiss became hungrier. And Aziraphale’s mouth was parting just enough for Crowley to dart his own tongue forward and finally, finally find out what the angel tasted like after so long.

A soft moan escaped Aziraphale and Crowley felt his whole body shudder.

And then as quickly as it had started, Aziraphale stopped.

“I- I’m sorry my dear I shouldn’t take advantage”

“Angel, kiss me again?”

“Again?”

  
“Please.”

And then Aziraphale’s lips were back on his and Crowley thought he may explode, but instead he settled for reaching out and letting his hands rest on Aziraphale’s face. Then he felt Aziraphale’s hands running through his hair. Gently massaging his scalp. And then Aziraphale’s tongue was in his mouth and all the thoughts of ever, ever stopping ended.

Eventually the two broke apart, gasping. Aziraphale’s face was inches from his own. “Crowley” he seemed to roll the new name in his mouth for a second. “Crowley, I don’t think I’ve been honest with you.”

“What’s that, angel?”

“I think I love you.”

Crowley softly traced Aziraphale’s face with his hand. “I love you, angel. But they can’t find out. We need to be careful. They’d- Aziraphale they’d make you fall or hurt you. Or they’d recall you and take you from me and-“ Crowley’s voice cracked at the end and he looked to Aziraphale asking, begging him to use caution. Begging him for a way to make this work.

“Crowley, they’d destroy you if they found out. But you needed to know. The worst thing they could do to me was keep you from me. I- I couldn’t take this wall. But you know now. We’ll find a way.”

Aziraphale kissed him again, but this time it was gentle. And then he stood back and held out a glass of wine and started chattering about current politics.

He was still holding Crowley’s hand. And Crowley understood. They could both pretend. But they at least both knew the truth.

\------------------------------------

**41 AD**

Oysters. Really, did Aziraphale know what he was doing? Did he realize they were an aphrodisiac? Not that he needed one with the angel around but – Crowley tried to keep a straight face as he watched Aziraphale finish another oyster.

He was sitting here doing nothing more than staring at the angel eating. He’d eaten one himself at the start of the evening, when Aziraphale had held it out to him. One was enough.

Now he couldn’t stop thinking about Aziraphale’s lips and watching them. He’d kissed them not that long ago. He wanted to again.

And then he felt Aziraphale’s hand resting on his knee under the table and saw Aziraphale’s eyebrow raised. “You know, there are private rooms upstairs in this restaurant if you’d like to take our meal somewhere quieter? It is rather loud.”

He definitely knew what he was doing. Crowley tried not to whimper right there at the table and instead felt his breathing stop. He nodded.

Aziraphale waved someone over and soon they were walking up some back stairs with a key in one hand and a plate of oysters in the other. Aziraphale again glancing back, presumably to ensure Crowley hadn’t fled. No chance of that happening, not right now.

The door slid shut and Aziraphale turned to Crowley. “Crowley, love, I had hoped you might help me with something. You see I’d been making an effort lately, it helps with the Roman baths and questions and-“ He paused staring. “Well sometimes I’m not quite sure how to er make it.” He glanced down where he was most definitely pressing against his toga.

“Aziraphale, you are going to discorporate me.” Crowley muttered. But he stepped forward, not bothering to hide the bulge in his own toga as he pulled the angel close.

When their lips met this time there was simply hunger. The meal downstairs had done nothing to satiate the cravings they both had. Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s body close, closer than he had dared to the last time. He felt Aziraphale shiver as Crowley’s lithe body pressed against his own.

Slowly and gently, Crowley broke the kiss. “Aziraphale, can I touch you?” It came out a whisper, nearly a plea.

As Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed he barely whispered the same. “Yes, of course. Anything, anywhere you’d like.”

Crowley smiled and he went back to kissing Aziraphale, but this time he was nipping gently at his neck. Careful not to leave a mark, he couldn’t leave any evidence of what had happened here today. It didn’t matter. Aziraphale was letting out a soft moan despite, or perhaps because, of how gentle he was being.

While Crowley kissed his neck, he was pushing folds of fabric away, finally reaching Aziraphale’s cock and giving it a gentle stroke. And then the angel really did freeze before all but melting in his arms. Crowley glanced over his shoulder, noticing the bed for the first time. This room, it seems, was prepared.

He pushed Aziraphale back, gently. Better to position him now before he fell over. He didn’t know if the angel had ever touched himself but it seemed not and he didn’t want him to get hurt the first time.

As the back of Aziraphale’s legs hit the bed he nearly fell backwards, cushioned only by Crowley catching him and lowering him a bit more carefully. He whispered Crowley’s name and his hands flew up. “Shhh. Angel. Let me do this. Let me help. Lay back.” Aziraphale nodded.

Crowley took a moment for one more kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. This one a bit harsher, nibbling on his lower lip before he pulled back with a smile. Then he turned his attention lower to where he’d managed to pull Aziraphale’s toga away from his cock, now starting to glisten as Crowley’s hand softly stroked it.

Crowley palmed his own cock as he lowered himself and began kissing Aziraphale’s shaft. Pleasuring himself wasn’t new to him, and being able to do so while he made the angel melt under him was more than he dreamt of.

He slowly took Aziraphale’s tip in his mouth, licking it clean before gently sucking on it. Aziraphale’s hips gave a thrust he and he could feel the angel twisting above him. He wasn’t going to last long. Crowley didn’t think he would either, truthfully.

He decided not to wait and began taking Aziraphale slowly, but deeply into his mouth. Sucking as he began to bob his head slowly. Aziraphale’s hips began to thrust in time with his own movements. Softly at first. After a time Aziraphale began calling his name. It was interspersed with words Crowley wasn’t even sure Aziraphale realized he was saying. Love. Fuck. At least one Oh god. Crowley smiled.

Then Crowley began to use his tongue as he sucked. Licking and pushing on Aziraphale as he bobbed his head and Aziraphale’s hands finally found his hair. Crowley let go of his own cock long enough to let his hands wander, holding Aziraphale’s thighs and hips in place as his slid Aziraphale’s cock fully into his throat.

That did it. Aziraphale didn’t pull hard but there was a tug on Crowley’s hair as the angel’s body jerked under him and he shouted Crowley’s name. As Aziraphale’s body relaxed back down, melting into the bed, Crowley licked him clean. Then he laid down next to the angel, letting Aziraphale pull him close for a kiss.

But the angel caught him off guard as he suddenly felt Aziraphale’s hands stroking him. It may have been his first time, but apparently Aziraphale was a fast leaner, and Crowley gave himself over to his strong but gentle hands as he curled into the angel’s chest.

Eventually his own hips were jerking and Aziraphale was looking into his eyes. He had no idea where his sunglasses had gone, but he was relieved he could stare into their blue depths without obstruction. Aziraphale looked at him and simply whispered “Let go, I have you.”

That was enough. Crowley let go and found himself shaking as Aziraphale held him. Aziraphale was whispering into his hair. He loved him. He loved him so dearly and he was here. Crowley let himself relax into Aziraphale’s arms. He fell asleep there.

When he awakened, Aziraphale was still there, gently playing with his hair.

“Angel, oh fuck, what-“ All Crowley could think of was someone had to have seen someone was going to come someone-

“Shh. Shh. No one’s watching. I’ve been checking. Careful, love. Always careful.” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head and tightened his hold. “Not that I would give this up. You’d be worth any punishment.”

Crowley froze. No. No. The angel didn’t realize what they’d do, didn’t realize who they were. “Aziraphale, no. No, I’m not worth that. I’m not worth a single hair on your head, a single singed feather. No, angel.”

“It won’t come to that, Crowley. It won’t. But if it did, just-“ Aziraphale looked at his face and almost stopped. Then he powered through. “Just know it’s been worth it for every second with you. Not just this. But everything, Crowley. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Angel” Crowley knew his voice was a whine. He hated it. But the thought of them finding Aziraphale.

“It will be fine. Rest. Just a little longer. Enjoy this. And thank you.” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head gently again. “At least now I know what to do when I’m alone and thinking of you.”

Crowley let that thought mull in his mind for a moment. Alone. Thinking of him. His angel- No not his. He didn’t belong to him. He belonged to Heaven still. He decided not to think about that for now and curled into Aziraphale’s arms for just a little longer.

\------------------------------

**537**

Crowley stalked back to his tent and had his squire help him remove his armor. Then he stormed off into the mist. The angel hadn’t shown up in a hundred years and now he shows up using the wrong name and- Crowley tried not to huff.

  
He walked into the thickest of the fog banks he could find, confident no one could find him. He needed to organize his thoughts. He’d forgotten Aziraphale didn’t need to be able to see to sense him, especially not with his feelings boiling over as they were now.

“May I sit, my dear?” Aziraphale’s voice was barely more than a whisper. Quiet as the cloud currently surrounding them. Crowley couldn’t see him yet.

“’Course.”

And then Aziraphale was there, and he was sitting so close their sides were touching and Crowley couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Aziraphale’s hand.

  
“Crowley, anyone could be in this fog.”

“They wouldn’t be able to see anything.” Please don’t leave, angel. Not now. It’s been so long.

Aziraphale nodded. “I am sorry. About the name. Didn’t know who else was out there and- there’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

Crowley finally looked up at Aziraphale. When he did he gasped. Aziraphale’s hair, normally kept short was brushing his shoulders in tight curls. “Angel- you- your hair?”

“I needed to be sure I fit in and you know the cold, the longer hair works better- you – you like it?”

Crowley nodded and then slowly opened his mouth. “Can I- Can I touch it?”

“Anyone could be in the fog, my dear.”

And Crowley caught the correction. To be careful, always careful. But the fog was so thick that he could barely see Aziraphale and it had been so long since he’d seen the angel. “No one can see anyone.” He dropped his voice lower. “Can you be silent?”

Aziraphale nodded. Then he gasped as Crowley moved to straddle his lap rather than sit next to him. Crowley waited, watching his face. Aziraphale looked up at him, then nodded silently again.

Crowley’s hands reached out and began gently running through Aziraphale’s curls. Now he was the one suppressing a quiet moan at the back of his throat. Touching Aziraphale’s hair on a normal basis was lovely, but this seemed almost divine. Almost entirely too much. He lost himself in the soft curls.

He looked down into Aziraphale’s eyes to see them sparkling. With love. With want. With something more. Crowley couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him, not bothering to take his hands from the angel’s hair.

Aziraphale broke the kiss and Crowley thought that was all the touch for right now, and really it was more than enough. But then Aziraphale’s lips found Crowley’s neck and the angel’s hands slid under his shirt.

Crowley bit his lip to keep from crying out. Did the angel know what he was doing to him? And then Aziraphale pressed up with his hips. Pressing against Crowley. And even while biting down a gasp escaped Crowely as he tightened the grip on the angel’s curls trying to find something, anything to center himself with and keep silent.

It’d been a hundred years since he’d seen the angel and he’d worried, thought things had changed and- And then he didn’t have time for thought anymore because Aziraphale was pulling Crowley’s hips down, forcing them together and Crowley let his hands slide to the angel’s shoulders so he had something to hold onto.

Suddenly Aziraphale’s hands weren’t on his hips anymore, instead they were at the top of Crowley’s pants. And here Aziraphale stopped and looked at him, questioning Crowley realized. Crowley nearly laughed, didn’t the angel realize he could do anything, everything he wanted? Crowley wasn’t able to stop him, not now. Not that he ever wanted to. He nodded, and then finally, finally managed to pull Aziraphale’s lips to his own again for a brief desperate kiss.

Aziraphale began to pull on Crowley’s pants and then gave Crowley a look as he got fed up with it and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly both of their pants were folded neatly on the ground next to them. And Crowley was suppressing another moan as his cock rubbed against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale’s eyes widened briefly as he stared into Crowley’s own. Crowley wondered if he’d realized exactly what that miracle would do.

Then he was kissing him again and Crowley was moving his hips down, grinding against Aziraphale. He felt the silent gasps in response and Aziraphale’s hands settled simply on his back. Pulling him closer. Holding him tightly.

Crowley didn’t think he was going to make it much longer and he realized Aziraphale wasn’t either when the angel threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut. Crowley took the opportunity to dive in and kiss the angel’s neck, gently nipping and sucking any available inch of skin he could find. Careful to never leave a mark, never that.

The angel shuddered under him as his eyes went wide, looking for Crowley’s. Crowley brought his hands to Aziraphale’s face, and found his own release staring into the deep blue pools. Once the waves passed for both of them, Crowley fell forward curled into Aziraphale’s arms. A gentle kiss brushed his forehead as he closed his eyes.

He didn’t know that he could ever go so long without seeing the angel again, but for now he felt like he was home again.

\---------------------------

**1601**

Crowley staggered out of Romeo and Juliet. He wanted to run. He wanted to forget he’d ever seen it. More than anything he wanted Aziraphale safe.

A hand tightened around his. No. No. No. It was outside and didn’t he know they’d see? And that blasted play, no. Oh angel, no no.

Aziraphale did not let go. He pulled him slowly but steadily down the street. Finally, he turned down into the small door where Crowley knew Aziraphale was living these days. Crowley was relieved when they were finally indoors at least. He knew it was a false sense of safety. Really, they could come anytime. But at least here it was harder to see them.

He took in the small pile of what he was sure were extremely expensive books that Aziraphale shoved off the bed as he gently, so gently pushed Crowley down onto it. Then he sat and simply wrapped his arms around the demon.

There, safe in Aziraphale’s arms, Crowley let himself go. He sobbed into Aziraphale’s chest. The tension of five thousand years of worry for the angel flowed out of him, all unstopped by that stupid, foolish play.

Aziraphale didn’t let go. He simply held on, rubbing gently circles in Crowley’s back. When the tears and shaking finally stopped he heard Aziraphale talking in barely more than a whisper. Crowley realized he’d been whispering this whole time.

“I love you. I love you. I won’t let them hurt you, and I love you. I’m here. They can’t take this. They can’t take you. I love you, oh Crowley I love you.”

Crowley finally leaned back, looking at the angel. Realizing Aziraphale’s face too was tear streaked. He gently wiped the tears off the angel’s face. “I’m not worried about me, angel. It’s you. I love you. Aziraphale they’ll hurt you. Aziraphale, they would-“ Crowley cut off. He couldn’t think of it, not of everything they could do to this angel in his arms. He cursed the play again.

Aziraphale looked at him. Measuring him for a moment before leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss. “We’ll figure this out, love. My love. We’ll find a solution. We found each other. We worked out the arrangement. Give us time, we can sort the rest too. It’s been millennia and they haven’t cared enough to notice.”

“Yet.” Crowley stared into the angel’s eyes. “I’ll find a way to protect you, Aziraphale. I don’t know how but I will.” He rested his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek before leaning in for another gentle kiss.

Aziraphale whispered as the kiss broke. “It’s not me I’m worried about, love. I am yours, they can’t do anything about that.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale tight. He doesn’t want the image of hell fire that roars into his head, but it’s there. His angel. He won’t let them hurt his angel. Tomorrow he thinks he’ll start on a plan, but tonight he just wants to hold Aziraphale.

\----------------------------

**1793**

Crowley watched Aziraphale find a table in the back and couldn’t help following him with his eyes. Not for the first time, he was grateful for the sunglasses that hid the utter stares he was able to send at the angel. He’d felt the waves of need rolling off Aziraphale and he had every intention of ensuring the angel was well cared for. 

Crowley placed the order and then slid in on the bench next to Aziraphale, looking out at the room that was not looking at them. He took the risk in letting their thighs brush against each other, hidden by the table. He saw Aziraphale’s eyes close briefly and let his mind wander. Do you know how much more touch than this I want? How much I want to take you and simply ravish you on this table? Let the humans watch. He didn’t care about them. But the thought of Heaven and Aziraphale and the burning, burning fall stayed him as it always did. They weren’t in private right now, anyone could be watching.

Instead he made some comments about crepes and let Aziraphale dive into an explanation about how much better they were here, how the others felt short. While Aziraphale pontificated on crepes, he allowed his hand to slowly, ever so gently. Is this what you want, angel? His hand slid past the jacket and to the angel’s thigh.

Aziraphale didn’t miss a second in his explanation, but he did sneak in a line about how yes, yes the crepes were just so much better in Paris. Yes, I give you consent. Take me, please. Crowley kept his face in a soft smile appropriate to the conversation.

The server finally brought out a tray of crepes. Crowley had paid for enough that it would take them time to eat. He did not want to be rushed, not now. Not with the angel’s thigh against him and his hand where it most decidedly shouldn’t be. Crowley let his hand wander, still outside Aziraphale’s trousers but now he was pressing, pressing ever so gently.

That delighted face Aziraphale made as he smelled the pastries in front of him may have only been for the pastries. That’s what they’d both say of course, plausible deniability. But what Aziraphale could not deny to the one other being with him was how his cock twitched in his hands against the loose trousers. And Crowley both cursed and blessed that he’d never thought of taking Aziraphale out to eat before like this, because how was he supposed to keep a straight face while Aziraphale was making faces like that?

Crowley took his free hand and risked letting his tongue trace down the side of the crepe he picked up, ostensibly liking off some spilled filling and yet he felt Aziraphale’s eyes burning into it. Perhaps because at the same time he gradually increased the pressure, still outside the trousers but every so gently teasing. He wanted more. He wanted Aziraphale’s hips to jerk. He wanted his hands around those hips. Wanted so much to feel the cock he’d touched so many times inside him. He felt his own cock, hard against his trousers. Later. Later. He had an angel to take care of.

As he finished the first small crepe, he slid his hand deftly inside as he had so many times before. Past the trousers and suddenly Aziraphale’s cock was in his hand and Aziraphale was making the most obscene faces someone can make while eating a crepe. As he finished the first of the crepes, he lets his eyes fall shut, beatific smile on them as Crowley gently touched exactly where he knows Aziraphale wants to be touched. Exactly where his body responded the best.

Crowley nearly lost his cool, nearly ruined everything as Aziraphale started to lick the filling off his fingers from the first crepe. One by one. He watched the angel, eyes still closed with a smile across his lips. Oh food is enjoyable. One can enjoy that while denying anything else is going on. And that look of rapture is clearly just for the far superior Paris crepes.

Aziraphale started on the second crepe on his plate as Crowley’s hand felt the first bit of slickness. There’s a small sound that may just be a note of enjoyment for the crepe, but Crowley knew it came just as he sped up his work. Again Crowley wondered why they never thought of eating out before, and again he wondered if it’s because he’s not sure he’s going to make it through this simple meal. Aziraphale’s eyes aren’t looking at him, but the smile between the small bites is more than enough. The look of utter contentment coming from the angel’s face.

And then Crowley realized Aziraphale must be close, feels so close. He knows how this feels in his hand, and really that’s for the best because Crowley isn’t sure how much more he can take. He felt Aziraphale’s cock begin to jerk in time with his hand’s movements even if his body must, has to remain still. There can’t be any sign. No one can know. Aziraphale’s eating has slowed somewhat but he managed to literally sigh “Oh dear, this is utterly delectable” between bites and Crowley bites his tongue hard to remind himself that they cannot be seen.

Aziraphale spilled in his hand just as the bastard is licking his fingers again. Crowley loves him and wants to curse him at once. Curse that slightly raised eyebrow and the blissful smile as he’s watching the angel’s tongue gently suck the filling off his fingers. The only sign that Aziraphale reached his climax is a gentle brief closing of his eyes that could most definitely be blamed on his hedonistic tendency towards food. 

Crowley’s gentle smile at sharing a meal has never wavered. It cannot.

He pulled his hand back from Aziraphale’s trousers. He transferred a crepe casually from his unused hand into the one still wet from his efforts and Aziraphale’s cock and then casually eats crepe. But he’s barely tasted the crepe through the taste of Aziraphale he’s getting from his hand, allowing his tongue to flick out with each bite to get more. Aziraphale continued to smile at him as they both finish the last of the crepes at the same time. And now it’s Crowley’s turn to slowly lick his fingers.

You angel, it’s you I want. Not this crepe but you, anything you can give me. Aziraphale invited Crowley back to his room, but this time Crowley demurred. There’s been enough risk to his angel today. He didn’t notice that he’s now thinking of Aziraphale as his. That things have changed.

He and Aziraphale parted ways, one to ostensibly head back to England. Crowley barely kept himself together until he made it back to his room to find his own relief, images of an angel licking his fingers in his head as he spills. He fought the urge to call the angel’s name as he climaxes, because even now he never knows when someone is watching. And lust is normal for a demon, but calling an angel’s name in the throes of it most definitely is not.

\-----------------------------------------

**1862**

Crowley stared out the window of his flat wondering where he had gone wrong. Aziraphale hadn’t just said no. He’d pulled their entire relationship into question.

Didn’t the angel understand that all Crowley wanted to do was to protect him?

He knew the risks involved with Holy Water. All the risks seeing Aziraphale over the years had been far more dangerous. He wasn’t about to fall in love with the Holy Water as he had the angel. He felt himself longing to touch Aziraphale. He pushed it down.

Crowley pulled himself away from the window and collapsed onto his bed. He’d just sleep for a bit. Sleep always helped him feel better. Maybe when he woke up he could come up with a plan to get back into the angel’s good graces.

\----

Not far away, Aziraphale sat on the sofa in the book shop, his face in his hands trying not to sob. He knew that pushing Crowley away would protect the demon. He hated it.

The thought of Crowley with Holy Water terrified him. Crowley, not just hurt but utterly destroyed. Crowley gone from his life forever.

Aziraphale didn’t have an answer for how to fix things. How to make things safe for them. But he’d seen Romeo and Juliet and he couldn’t help but feel fear grip his heart at the thought of Crowley with a literal suicide pill.

He wanted to go find Crowley. But more deeply, to the depths of his being, he wanted Crowley safe.

\---------------------------------------

**1941**

Crowley felt his heart ripple at the sight of Aziraphale’s face as he handed him the bag of books. Love. Just love. There was love everywhere. He suppressed the urge to grab Aziraphale into his arms right there and kiss him. He didn’t know who’d be watching and they’d both just caused some rather large miracles.

He pulled up outside the bookshop. He didn’t dare invite himself in, but soft blue eyes were looking at him. They were begging him not to leave.

“I’ve got some new wine inside, if you’d like…”

Aziraphale trailed off and here the decision was Crowley’s. Safe distance or back to the bookshop. No, the bookshop didn’t matter. Back to his home. His home was wherever Aziraphale was. He’d missed the angel so deeply.

“I’d love to.”

Crowley followed Aziraphale into the shop. He watched the angel put the books down gently on the desk. And then Aziraphale was turning and staring at him. A man trapped in a desert would look at a glass of water with less thirst.

“I have missed you so much, my love.”

The words were near whisper from Aziraphale’s mouth. It didn’t matter, Crowley heard every one of them and had crossed the room and the space between them before Aziraphale finished. And Aziraphale was back in his arms. Crowley tightened his grip, he didn’t know that he’d ever be able to let the angel go again.

“Crowley, we need to be careful.”

“Not tonight, angel. Not tonight. I can’t tonight, Aziraphale.” And Crowley was appalled to realize he was crying. He was crying and whispering Aziraphale’s name over and over and Aziraphale’s hands were on his cheeks wiping the tears away, kissing where they had been.

Aziraphale’s lips finally found Crowley’s own and Crowley thought that had he been dying of thirst before now he was drowning. Drowning in the kiss on his lips. Angel. Angel. Angel.

Aziraphale broke the kiss, staring into Crowley’s eyes. “I am so sorry, my love. I thought I was protecting you. I am so sorry.” And Aziraphale was pulling him back, back and down onto the couch and wrapping his arms around him. Peppering him with kisses and whispering how very, very sorry he was.

“Angel” It was a whisper, a plea. Crowley wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. It didn’t matter, Aziraphale knew. Aziraphale had pulled him onto his lap, and was running his hands through his hair. And now they were kissing again and he was tasting Aziraphale for the first time in nearly a hundred years and had it really been so little time? It felt like a lifetime.

“I love you.” Aziraphale was whispering between kisses. And Crowley felt his heart fill. He’d thought he’d scared Aziraphale away, thought he’d ruined everything. “I love you, Crowley. I love you.”

  
“Still?” And Crowley hated the question in his voice.

For the first time Aziraphale stopped and pulled back, staring at the demon in his arms. “Crowley, why did you think I said no?”

Crowley shook his head mutely, terrified to break things again. Terrified he was going to ruin something. He’d come back and he’d saved his angel and maybe the angel would forgive-

“Crowley I only wanted to protect you. That’s all. That’s all it ever is. Crowley I can’t-“ Aziraphale stopped for a moment, breathing. “I can’t lose you, Crowley. I can’t live in a world without you and the Holy Water. Oh Crowley I- I can’t stop seeing what it would do-“

Crowley pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s again and then tried to talk around them. “Not going anywhere. Just wanted to protect you, angel. Just needed to keep you safe.”

Aziraphale stopped trying to talk and instead lost himself to the kiss. To the touch he’d been longing for for so long. Then he caught himself crying. “Don’t leave again, please? Please don’t leave again.”

“Oh angel. Angel, never.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel. The night was spent with gentle kisses and touches and a reconnection both hadn’t realized they’d been desperately longing for.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**1967**

Crowley didn’t dare move the Bentley quite yet. He wasn’t sure he could drive. The angel was gone, for the moment. It wasn’t that he didn’t know where to find him. He knew exactly where he was.

He had said you go too fast for me.

Crowley looked at the tartan on the thermos. He knew what it meant. He knew that Aziraphale had claimed him long ago. Family tartan, though.

Aziraphale hadn’t handed him Holy Water. He’d handed him his heart.

Crowley made a silent promise to keep the angel’s heart safe. Crowley was good at solving problems. This was just another puzzle.

\----------------------------------

**Modern Era**

“Well then, welcome to the end times.”

No. No. Crowley wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Aziraphale into his arms. He stared into the angel’s eyes and his own desperation mirrored there, but Aziraphale was pushing it down.

\--------------

“Have a nice doomsday.” And Crowley forced himself to walk. If he turned around he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from running back to Aziraphale. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking the angel into his arms.

The angel had said there was no our side. It was 1862 all over again. He wouldn’t push where he wasn’t welcome and- He tried to ignore his heart shattering in his chest.

\-------------

He stared at Aziraphale, or what he could make out of Aziraphale in the bar. He willed the alcohol from his system as he simply took in his angel. He’d come back. He’d turned his back on Heaven and he’d come back, for him? And they had a plan again. Nothing would stop Crowley from getting to where Aziraphale would be. Nothing would stop Crowley from holding him again. If they were going to go out, they’d do it together.

\--------------

Yes, he knew his car was on fire. But he could feel Aziraphale growing closer. He was almost there. He was almost back to his angel. He swaggered from the seat, nothing could stop him now.

\--------------

Crowley couldn’t help but stare at Aziraphale now that he was back in his own body. He didn’t quite believe it. For the first time, he began to wonder if things would be alright. Then he turned his focus back to the boy, Adam wasn’t it?

\---------------

Aziraphale took his hand as they got on the bus. Crowley held it tightly. He didn’t know that he’d ever let go of it again. He was terrified there wouldn’t be much longer to hold it.

As they settled into the bus ride, Aziraphale’s arm came up and went around him. Crowley almost wanted to yell, no they were out where they could be easily seen. They’d be see- oh. It didn’t matter. They had been seen. And seen as so much worse than a demon and angel in love. They were both traitors now.

Crowley nearly fell exiting the bus. He’d forgotten how exhausting the day had been, and he hadn’t slept the night before. Aziraphale turned to him with a soft smile. “May I?”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale pulled him into his arms. Crowley wrapped his arms up around Aziraphale’s neck and rested his head on the angel’s chest. Aziraphale’s arms tightened.

When they got to the front door, Crowley snapped it open. He supposed his keys were melted along with his poor car. He wasn’t going to think about it now. He had Aziraphale. Aziraphale was here, and was holding him and he didn’t know how long they had.

Aziraphale closed the door behind them and carried Crowley carefully back, laying him gently on the bed before sliding in and wrapping his arms around him. Aziraphale lowered his head onto Crowley’s chest and held on.

Crowley’s hands traced softly through Aziraphale’s hair. “I’m not ready to lose you, angel. I’m not ready to lose this. We saved everyone else.”

Aziraphale nuzzled him. “There was a last prophecy, Crowley. Agnes, she said to choose our faces wisely. Crowley, what if we trade places?”

\--------------------

“Temptation accomplished.”

And Crowley had never been happier. He stared at the angel. His angel. They were free. The world wasn’t ending, and they were together and they were free, finally.

As they stood he wrapped his arm around Aziraphale. Then he leaned in for a quick kiss. When they got to the Bentley, Aziraphale was still holding onto him and Crowley didn’t know that either of them would let go for a long time.

\---------------------

Crowley began to head for their table at the Ritz.

  
“I, er, hope you didn’t mind dear, but I did make some other arrangements.”

And Aziraphale was gently pulling him the other direction, towards the connected hotel rather than the restaurant. Crowley thought his eyebrows may have been lost to his hairline, but he let his angel pull him into the elevator.

And then Aziraphale’s lips were on his again and Crowley didn’t have much time to think about anything else as the elevator door slid shut. He briefly considered miracleing the doors closed, even stopping time itself. But Aziraphale seemed to have a plan and as the doors slid open again, his lips never left Crowley’s as he pulled him backwards down the hallway.

It was good the hallway was empty, because Aziraphale still wasn’t breaking the kiss as he pushed Crowley against the door and started fumbling with the keycard to get in. And then Crowley was falling back through the door, the kiss finally breaking as he tumbled backwards.

Only to be caught in Aziraphale’s arms. “I’ve got you, love.”

“Angel.” Crowley’s hands came up, trusting Aziraphale not to let him fall. He softly traced Aziraphale’s face. “I can touch you whenever I want now?”

Crowley didn’t think he’d ever seen Aziraphale’s smile so radiant. “You can. Anytime you want, my love.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley up into his arms again, moving into the room and letting the door close behind them.

“I don’t want to every leave your side again.”

Aziraphale kissed his forehead as he laid him down on the bed, curling against him. “Don’t. Move in with me. Move into the bookshop for now. We’ll have another place eventually.”

Crowley pulled his glasses off and tossed them to the side. “You’d do that? Live with me?” Crowley’s hands cupped Aziraphale’s face.

“There is nothing I’d like more. Being able to touch you whenever I want as well.” And now Aziraphale’s hands were up and running through Crowley’s hair. “Holding you when you sleep. It’s been far too long.” Aziraphale kissed his forehead.

Crowley was quite glad he didn’t need his heart, because he felt it had simply exploded in his chest. “Angel” and this time it was a plea, and Aziraphale didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together again. Crowley whimpered as Aziraphale’s tongue pushed into his mouth.

And then Crowley’s hands found their way to Aziraphale’s bowtie and he was untying it with a flick of the wrist and pulling it and throwing it to the side. Then his fingers began fumbling with the buttons at the top of Aziraphale’s shirt.

Crowley broke the kiss and instead began to kiss and gently bite Aziraphale’s neck. Then he paused, staring at the creamy white neck.

“Crowley, if you stop I may discorporate. Please, love. Please. And don’t hold back, you don’t need to.”

That was all the permission Crowley needed. His hands continued to work on Aziraphale’s shirt as his lips found every piece of Aziraphale’s neck he could. He hissed as his hands ran into the waist coat. Instead of tackling every button he used a miracle to run his hands down the length of them popping them open. He heard Aziraphale laugh lightly.

Then Crowley moved, pushing Aziraphale gently to his back and pushing his coat, waist coat, suspenders, and shirt off all at once. He stopped, unable to resist staring. Millennia of secret touches and kisses hadn’t prepared him for simply being able to stare at Aziraphale. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow in question. “It’s just, you’re so beautiful angel.”

And then Crowley was back to kissing every inch of Aziraphale he could find. There was a vague realization in the back of his head that Aziraphale was slowly pulling off his own clothes. First the jacket, then the scarf and tie. Finally Aziraphale was pulling his vest and shirt off. Crowley only noticed because he had to pause the kisses for just a moment.

“Crowley let me see. Let me see you.”

And Crowley let out a soft hiss as he sat back up, but he did. He couldn’t help but smile taking in the look on Aziraphale’s face, and then he realized he could do one better. Crowley let his wings materialize behind him, spreading them.

“Crowley.” The name was barely more than a whisper, but it was awed and then Aziraphale’s own wings were out and curving upward to touch Crowley’s own.

Crowley couldn’t stop the moan as their feathers intertwined, the gentle brushing seeming to send an electric shock through him. “Oh angel. Angel.” He fell to his hands over Aziraphale, mouth desperately searching for and finding Aziraphale’s lips.

Between kisses he finally managed to gasp out. “Aziraphale. I want you in me. Please.”

He felt Aziraphale freeze beneath him. “Crowley, are you sure?”

Crowley pulled back, staring into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Yes, Aziraphale. Please.” And Crowley realized he was terrified. Terrified the angel would finally be repulsed, would finally say no, would- Aziraphale was kissing him again, but now he was moving. Sitting up.

“Lay down, love.”

Crowley fell to his back, his wings cushioning the fall. He pulled one up, almost trying to reach Aziraphale with his wing and saw the angel smile in response.

Aziraphale leaned in to kiss his softly then whispered. “I’m going to undress us the rest of the way. And then I’m going to try to gently open you up. If you want me to stop, I need you to tell me. I don’t want to do anything that hurts you.”

“Not sure you could, angel.”

“Even so.” Aziraphale snapped and the rest of their clothes were suddenly folded on the chair. Crowley groaned as he took in Aziraphale naked over him, framed by white wings.

Crowley didn’t see where Aziraphale got the lube or if he simply miracled it, but then one of Aziraphale’s fingers was pressing into him as Aziraphale was kissing him and he lost track of everything else. “A-A-zira-fuck.”

Aziraphale was kissing him as his fingers moved in him. “Shh, my love. Relax. Relax for me.”

Crowley’s entire body shook under Aziraphale but he felt it relaxing too. Every time he thought he may, may be able to get out of this without discorporating because what was he thinking asking for something so good, Aziraphale would start moving his fingers in new ways or add another.

Aziraphale looked down at him, concern and hesitation in his eyes. “Crowley, love. Are you sure?”

“Aziraphale, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Please. Please. I love you. Please.”

Aziraphale’s hand briefly cupped Crowley’s cheek. “I love you.” And then his weight was gone, and Crowley felt the emptiness as Aziraphale’s fingers disappeared but then something altogether different was pressing against him. He looked up at the angel above him.

“Zira…”

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hand cup his cheek again, stared into the blue pools of his eyes as Aziraphale pushed into him. Crowley somehow stopped himself from throwing his head back, from losing that connection. He lost himself into Aziraphale’s eyes, concentrated on sending nothing but the utter love he had for the angel his way. And then Aziraphale was filling him and began to slowly rock.

Crowley was holding himself together before he heard Aziraphale moan. Before he heard Aziraphale say his name quite that way. Then he was falling apart, lost in a sea of white and black feathers and the feeling of Aziraphale everywhere.

“Crowley. Love. Crowley, I won’t last long. Please touch yourself for me? I want to- I want to see you-“

And Crowley understood and he reached between them to stroke his already glistening cock as Aziraphale rocked into him. It didn’t take much. It felt like barely more than a few strokes, and Crowley was yelling angel, angel, Aziraphale. His black wings were up and wrapped around them both and he felt Aziraphale’s arms wrap around him as Aziraphale bore into him ever deeper.

As Crowley was finally coming down off of the wave of his release he felt Aziraphale began to shudder over him. He felt Aziraphale spill into him and it was his turn to wrap his arms around the angel. Whisper into his hair how he loved him as he was calling Crowley’s name.

As Aziraphale’s body stopped shaking he slowly pulled himself from Crowley and collapsed down next to him, Crowley’s arms still around him.

“I’ve got you angel. I’m here. I’m here.” Crowley couldn’t stop his hands from touching every bit of Aziraphale he could find, from pulling him close. Aziraphale gave a soft smile as he tucked himself in against Crowley’s chest, Crowley’s arms still around him. Their wings coming down as blankets over them both, black and white feathers together.

For the first time in six millennia, Crowley let himself truly rest in the arms of the angel he loved.


End file.
